Se fondre l'un dans l'autre
by Trivia-Hecate
Summary: TRADUCTION. Il s'agit de la fic Fade Together de Kipling Nori. Alors qu'il visite la tombe de ses parents, Batman reçoit une visite inattendue.


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfic non plus. Il s'agit du travail de _Kipling Nori_. L'original est en anglais et vous le trouverez ici :_ _http://www__. fanfiction. Net /s/3742816/1/Fade_Together (les espaces doivent être supprimés !)._

_Je dois dire que cette traduction m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre. J'espère que je n'ai pas trahi le travail de _Kipling Nori _et que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi._

_Encore merci à l'auteur de cette fic pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire._

_

* * *

_

**Se fondre l'un dans l'autre** **(****Fade Together**** en VO)**

_- "...I'm starting to fade, Let's fade together..."- Franz Ferdinand_

On était la veille du 26 juin.

Il était environ 20h45.

Deux minutes avant l'anniversaire _du_ moment fatidique qui avait marqué sa vie.

La date et l'heure résonnaient dans sa tête comme une alarme.

Un trait porté sur le calendrier qui retraçait sa vie et qui l'enveloppait tout entier et à jamais, tel un brouillard incertain.

Tout autre personne aurait considéré cette journée comme tout à fait ordinaire. Elle n'y verrait rien de spécial ou d'inaccoutumé.

Et pourtant, la silhouette sombre et masquée, qui marchait d'un pas accablé dans le profond silence du cimetière qu'éclairait la lune, savait qu'il en était autrement.

Les herbes sèches craquaient sous ses bottes et sous ses pas lourds. Elle se dirigeait, la tête courbée, vers deux pierres tombales semblables l'une à l'autre. Deux pierres tombales portant son nom de famille et les prénoms de ses parents. La silhouette s'arrêta pour les regarder fixement.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il s'agissait seulement de deux morceaux de granite identiques qui ornaient un coin isolé du cimetière.

Mais pour cet homme là, elles symbolisaient bien plus. Ces tombes représentaient une part de lui-même qui était encore intacte les raisons cachées derrière cela étant trop nombreuses pour être énumérées.

Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était enfant ni à en saisir la signification et les raisons. Et choisir de rester éloigné de ce qu'il ne voulait volontairement pas comprendre…, selon toute vraisemblance, lui permettait de conserver sa santé mentale. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Une grande part de ce qu'il savait lui servait de rappel. C'était ce qui le poussait à agir. Il s'agissait de se tourner vers son passé et de se souvenir en quoi sa vie était utile.

Pour s'assurer que d'autres, ainsi que lui-même, ne subissent pas le même sort que ses parents disparus. C'était cela seul qui inscrivait sa mission dans le monde des vivants. Garantissant avec certitude qu'absolument tout ce qui pourrait le distraire de la tâche à laquelle il dédiait sa vie fût sacrifié.

Serrant les dents, il redressa la tête et avança à grandes enjambées en direction des tombes qui portaient son nom. Sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière avec chaque pas en avant, son armure noire pesant sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

D'un côté de sa silhouette, un poing serré de l'autre, une main fermée sur simplement deux roses.

A l'instant même où il atteignit le lieu où ses parents reposaient pour l'éternité, il s'écroula par terre, sans un bruit. A quatre pattes, il balaya d'un geste les fleurs mortes apportées les années précédentes et posa délicatement les roses fraîches sur le sol.

Son regard s'attarda sur leur couleur rouge-sang qui tranchait avec la teinte jaunâtre des herbes sèches. Cette couleur l'aidait à se remémorer cette nuit là de façon détaillée. Le sang de ses parents sur le sol, le calme terrible de la nuit.

Tout cela avait pris beaucoup trop d'importance à ses yeux. Et il détestait ça.

Mais il aimait tellement ses parents.

Il resta assis et contempla les noms gravés dans la pierre. Plaçant une main gantée sur le nom de son père, il suivit, de son doigt, le contour de chaque lettre, gardant vivace la clarté de ses souvenirs. Se remémorant son père et l'impact qu'il avait eu sur sa vie, même s'ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps ensembles.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, laissant échapper un douloureux soupir. Puis il dirigea son attention sur le nom de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler alors qu'il se laissait aller un instant à son chagrin.

Par habitude, il était toujours attentif à son environnement et le cimetière, bien que terriblement silencieux, ne faisait pas exception. Il percevait les bruissements de chaque buisson, tous mouvements de la faune ou de la flore. Le simple craquement d'une brindille sous un pied. Tout ce qui pouvait l'alerter.

Mais cette nuit là, il était seul. Comme toujours.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'entendit.

Le souffle de l'air derrière lui, deux exquises jambes qui touchaient terre. Cela lui parlait clairement.

Seulement, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle était venue.

Il n'amenait jamais personne ici. Jamais. Il n'invitait personne et personne n'avait de raisons de l'accompagner.

Cela se passait entre lui et ses parents. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Se tournant vers elle pour lui lancer son regard le plus menaçant, il constata qu'elle passait devant lui avec un air de défi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Parée d'une tenue rehaussée d'or et de blanc, Diana se tenait simplement debout, fixant les deux pierres tombales, son magnifique visage baissé en signe de respect.

Il ne connaissait ce costume que trop bien. Elle le mettait lorsqu'elle portait le deuil des héros et des camarades tombés.

Une brise inhabituellement froide pour un mois de juin se mit à siffler et sa cape en satin d'un blanc immaculé se souleva telle une flamme blanche derrière elle.

Sa lourde cape commença à flotter elle aussi. Le blanc et le noir s'associaient, comme le feraient deux vieux ennemis.

Il ne s'écoula pas plus d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne place une seule fleur blanche sur les deux roses rouges. Il savait déjà que cette fleur venait de Themyscira. Elle était aussi rare que magnifique. De nombreuses choses venant de sa terre natale répondaient à cette description.

Il fixa la fleur un moment. Elle était semblable à un phare luisant dans un monde obscur.

Cela étant fait, elle tourna des talons. Sans dire un mot.

Il éprouvait des sentiments mitigés. Il haïssait le fait qu'elle soit venue. Mais toutes les fibres de son corps _voulaient_ qu'elle reste, avaient _besoin_ qu'elle reste.

Quelques secondes passèrent mais elles lui semblèrent aussi longues que des années tandis que son brillant esprit était assailli d'émotions confuses.

« - Attends. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. S'arrêtant silencieusement, elle se retourna. Et il fit de même, croisant son regard.

De doux yeux bleus rencontrèrent de sévères lentilles blanches. Ils se toisèrent, ne bougeant ni l'un ni l'autre.

Dans un mouvement de profonde compréhension, Diana fut la première à faire un geste.

Elle tendit la main.

Main qu'il fixa tout aussi intensément, se demandant encore comment il devait réagir.

Le vent fouetta ses cheveux et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Elle paraissait presque trop belle c'en était insupportable.

L'expression douloureuse de ses yeux lui dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Après qu'une autre seconde se fut lentement écoulée, il finit par clore la distance qui les séparait, tendant la main pour toucher la sienne.

Ils se tinrent la main brièvement avant qu'il ne l'attire enfin vers lui. Elle s'avança et s'assit près de lui, sur le sol irrégulier.

Il regarda par terre, comme furieux d'avoir cédé à ses désirs. Elle, de son côté, tendit la main et caressa son visage, l'amenant à lever les yeux vers elle. Ils se défièrent à nouveau du regard.

Et finalement il céda. Oubliant toute autre chose, il plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Elle parut surprise de son geste. L'attirant vers lui, il posa doucement sa tête sut son épaule nue. Elle, en retour, drapa ses bras autour de lui.

Durant un instant, il abaissa toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressées entre eux et se laissa tout simplement aller. Une unique larme roula de son visage jusqu'à son épaule.

Elle frissonna, glacée par l'air humide, l'incitant à l'envelopper délicatement de sa cape. Silencieux, ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi.

Et, à partir de cet instant, il ne fut plus seul.

* * *

_Les reviews concernant l'histoire sont pour _Kipling Nori.

_Celles portant sur la traduction sont pour moi et seront lues avec intérêt!_


End file.
